Rules
by BlackProdigy
Summary: "I've got to go," Naruto voice was thick with pain. "This was a mistake Sasuke. I should have never come here...because you don't love me like I do you." The Uchiha was silent, his head twisted to the wall. Just as Naruto was turning away, Sasuke's voice was just as haunted. "Why do you think I keep coming back to you? Why do think I can't let you go?" (Sasu/Naru)


**Title: Rules**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Pairing: Sasu/Naru (Yes, you read that right as in Sauke- _seme_ )**

 **Summary: "I've got to go," Naruto voice was thick with pain. "This was a mistake Sasuke. I should have never come here...because you don't love me like I do you." The Uchiha was silent, his head twisted to the wall. Just as Naruto was turning away, Sasuke's voice was just as haunted. "Why do you think I keep coming back to you? Why do think I can't let you go?"**

 **Song: _New Rules_ by Dua Lipa**.

* * *

 _ **One: Don't pick up the phone,**_

 _ **you know he's calling cause he's drunk and alone….**_

* * *

His phone chimed… _again_ \- fuck.

Naruto's teeth ground as he resolutely ignored the now vibrating Samsung on the desk. Without looking up he knew that Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino, his study partners, all crammed around a large desk Ino's lavish apartment, were looking at him with increased curiosity. He could feel their eyes digging into his skin- luckily, no one had said anything.

This was the fifth time his phone had rung. After he had taken one look at the caller ID, Naruto had slid the ringtone bar down to silent but he had forgotten about the notifications one.

Still, there was no way he was going to answer the damn device because he knew who was calling and had absolutely no inclination to speak with _him_. The phone pinged again and Naruto's scribbling increased so furiously, his pen nearly ripped the paper.

Another ping.

Ignored.

Another vibrate.

Ignored.

The Uzumaki eyes were back on his biochemistry report while his right hand spun the textbook to the passage about the beta-oxidation metabolic process. He mentally prayed that the phone would be silent now because after seven unanswered tries the person had to get the message.

He was wrong- the phone beeped again.

Sakura slammed her pen down, as a vein in the forehead started to pop. "Christ, Naruto, just answer the damn phone already and tell whoever is to get lost until you're free."

Not even looking at her, Naruto shook his head, "No, that's not going to work. He'll find some other way to get to me."

" _He_?" Ino asked, a delighted mischievous look on her face, "He as in…a guy? You've been off the scene for over a year now, so how are we just hearing about this _he_ , now?"

"Because he's my Ex," Naruto said in a tight tone that he hoped spelled the end of the argument. Sadly, he was wrong- _again_.

Ino's eyes widened, "An EX? You have an Ex? After the one year and five months, we've been asking ' _what's up'_ and you've been all _'nothing's going on'_ and now, your telling me you were dating and now you have an EX? And why would he be calling you if you are broken up? Are you banging on the side or has he not gotten the picture? Who the hell is he anyway? And-"

"Ino!" Sakura snapped, her blue-green eyes shifting between her two friends, "Leave Naruto alone, for God's sake. Look at him, he clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

"Not to you," Ino said with an imperious flick of her ponytail over her shoulder, "But I want to know why his Ex is calling you."

"Please drop it." Naruto sighed,

"Not a chance," Ino snorted, "Tell us or I'll be nagging you all night,"

"Fine, he's only calling me because he's drunk and alone," Naruto said dropping the pen on the table in defeat. The twenty-two-year-old sighed and leaned back, "Happy now? It's the same fucking song and dance all over again."

"If he's _drunk and alone_ like you said, don't you think that's a reason to _pick up_ the phone?" Shikamaru's logic cut in, "Or do you want me to tell you statistics of suicide by people who are _drunk and alone_?"

Naruto gave him an evil eye and slumped further into his chair, "Fuck that, that bastard won't kill himself because he's got way too much to lose, and about a hundred people who need him alive. I can guarantee you, he'll wake up tomorrow morning and not even remember this."

Ino leaned in her bright blue nails clicking on the pen in her hand, "That may be, but you still haven't told us who this _he_ is."

"Drop it Ino," Naruto said, "He's not worth your headspace."

"I'll be the master if that, now, who is he?" Ino pressed.

"No," Naruto said going back to his work, "I'm not telling you."

"Oh, you wanna play it that way." The Yamanaka just casually took up her phone, and pressed a few buttons, "Hey Naru, do you remember last year at my birthday party when you got stone drunk and did a go-go dance on the bar table and I took pictures?"

Horror flew into blue eyes as the Uzumaki lurched forward to grab the phone away, but Ino danced out of his reach, "Damn it Ino!" Naruto swore, blue eyes blazing, "I thought you said you deleted all of them!"

"Did I?" Ino's eyes were wide and innocent.

"You bitch," Sakura snorted,

Ino scoffed at her childhood friend, "Come on, if you had this treasure chest of blackmail on you, wouldn't you use it? And stop acting like you don't want to know who this mystery man is, you've been rooting for him to get back into the circuit for months."

Sakura's face flushed an embarrassed pink, "Even if I did, it's Naruto's choice to tell us. Don't you think he would have before this?"

"Like hell he would," Ino snorted, "Or don't you reme-"

Sakura and Ino started arguing while Shikamaru turned placid golden eyes on the youngest of the bunch. "Naruto, we have an exam in four days, if you want us to go back to studying it would save us a lot of time, and save a hundred lives if you just told them what they want to know."

Naruto looked over bickering two, then glanced at the course material they had to go through that wasn't ten percent done and sighed in defeat, "Fine, FINE, I'll tell you if you promise to shut up and never bring it up again."

The two bickering women stopped immediately. Naruto took that as their agreement to leave it alone before he leaned over the table and pressed both palms to his eyes. "… His name is Uchiha Sasuke and we met when I was eighteen. I was-"

"Whoa!" Ino's jaw dropped as her hands slapped the table hard enough to make Naruto jerk back and a make tinging noise to echo through the air. "Uchiha Sasuke as in _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? The CEO of Sharingan Corp- _that_ Sasuke? Twenty-seven-year-old Sasuke. _That_ Sasuke!"

"Yes," Naruto said tightly rolling his eyes at the fact that Ino had instantly forgotten about the shut up clause. "That Sasuke, the big, bad-ass, heart-throb, panty-dropping, face- like-Adonis, fucking multi-millionaire Sasuke. We met when I was eighteen, I was bar-tending at my uncle Jiraya's joint cause I needed more money for my tuition and he walked in."

The night, almost three years ago, where had met the one person who he wanted with everything inside him came back to the Uzumaki like it was yesterday.

"He came in, looking a little tired- dark hair all over the place like he'd raked his hand through it a million time, jacket and tie off with his shirts sleeved pulled up to his elbow. He ordered a Vodka martini, stirred not shaken and one olive exactly."

Buried in his mind, Naruto remembered how just on look into those dark eyes from over the counter had sent a warm thrum through him. He remembered flushing because those dark eyes- deep and fathomless gazing at him under lowered pale lids- had seemed to strip his tight black tank off him like it was so much toilet paper. He remembered Sasuke's monosyllabic answers and husky grunts, but overall he remembered how when he had gone to remove Sasuke's last glass how the man had grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

Trapped in dark eyes Naruto had not had it in to move. He stood there, breath trapped in his lungs while electricity raced over his skin.

"Are you busy tonight?" Sasuke had husked.

Naruto had stood there trembling, captured in those bottomless eyes until he whispered, "No,"

"We talked, well _I_ talked," Naruto sighed while massaging his brows, "His words were either 'yes', 'no' or this snort, 'hn'. But…" He stalled, not recognizing how he had the two girls hooked on his words.

"But what?" Ino snapped when the silence had gone on for over three minutes and her patience had run out.

Naruto let out a soft breath through his lips. "Nothing. He took me to his condo or penthouse hotel room of whatever…and I swore he made love to me that night- it was all soft, gentle y'know, words whispered in my ears and shit…but then morning came and he was cold as ice. Told me clinically that last night was amazing but he wasn't in for a steady thing. He said it would be nice if we could hook up when he came to town."

Ino groaned, "Please don't tell me…"

Naruto shrugged, "Every month for over a year. It was easy y'know, awesome sex and no strings attached until… I started to have real feelings for him… and I told him about it."

Sakura leaned in, every notion of studying gone from her demeanor, "And what did he say?"

Naruto licked his lips. "He said that…that he wanted it too."

A palpable sigh of relief left both girls and they sat back but it was just too early for comfort. "We dated and it was…fucking awesome. You remember that weekend you guys went to that cabin in Mt. Fuji and you thought I had the flu so you left me behind?"

Ino nodded, "Yea, you sounded all hoarse and wheezy. I told you to stay back and get well…why?"

"First of all, I was wheezing because Sasuke had fucked me senseless. I wasn't sick but I…I allowed you to think so because that night Sasuke had booked us a cruise to Kyushu." Naruto admitted before sighing, "But then it all went to hell about a year ago. His brother, Itachi got sick- like really sick- and his fiancé left him. Sasuke was counting on Itachi to carry on the family line -y'know cause he's gay- but with Itachi's fiancé gone, it was his time to step up to the plate. His father got a wife for him."

"Ouch," Ino grimaced.

"He went all moody and shit. At first, I didn't know what was going on, cause that's is jus' Sasuke, the bastard has times to go all emo-death on me but this time…" Naruto swallowed, "He came back one night and told me we couldn't be together. Told me that I needed to leave and it was over."

Sakura's hand slapped over her mouth while from the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Shikamaru dump his pen and shake his head like he was giving up on anymore studying that night.

"It took me weeks to put the pieces together but when the newspaper fucking published the announcement of Sasuke's _marriage,_ I knew." Naruto grimaced, "He got engaged but…one night I…I met him in a club and…like the goddamn fool I am, went back to his place. That night was…hell, even more awesome than the first time…but…I felt guilty. The man was engaged. The ring was on his bloody finger… I might be an idiot but I'm not a homewrecker."

Ino scoffed, "The man is gay Naruto, what kind of home-wrecker could you be?"

Naruto slanted and eye to her just as Shikamaru laid on the table and caged his head with his arms- he had clearly given up on resuming their studying and thought sleeping was a better alternative to hearing this tale.

"A bad one; but what I didn't know until it was too late was that he never went through with it- Itachi went to some Buddhist temple or whatever for a few months and he got cured and came back. Itachi took the "reins" from Sasuke and let him go from his obligations of getting married or fathering a child."

"So how did…" Sakura gestured to his phone, "All this come in?"

"It's corny…" Naruto mumbled with embarrassment, "Like seriously, it's nothing you'd expect from a guy as suave as Sasuke."

"There is no way we can guess that." Ino said, "So it'd save us some time if you just tell us,"

Leaning forward, Naruto picked at the edge of his notebook, "It's the anniversary of the day we first met."

"Awwww." Sakura and Ino sighed together, "That's so sweet."

"No it's not." Naruto returned, "Like I told you, he's drunk and alone and…fuck..."

He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, "…I'm sorry guys… I can't concentrate anymore. I'm sorry to bail on you but I think I need to go home guys. If I fail this exam it's not your fault, okay."

Sakura and Ino shared a looked before turning back to him and nodding, "Okay."

Naruto shivered as he packed up his books and pens, "FYI that's tandem thing you two do…it's freaky as hell."

"That's why we do it." Ino and Sakura replied, with twin evil grins.

"Bye guys," Naruto said and left the uptown Kohona apartment.

In the elevator down, his hand twitched to take out the cell from his pocket and look at the messages but he forced himself to not do it. He needed to be strong. There was no way he would allow himself to fall back in the same trap his stupid teen self had willingly jumped into.

Pressing the back of his head on the cold steel, Naruto actively stuck his right hand into his pocket to stop from getting the phone as his left grasped the handle of his backpack and cursed the fact that he was ambidextrous.

The bus stop was just down the street and Naruto stepped into the cool December air and smiled at the cold that cosseted his face. Kohona got chilly most winters but it rarely-if ever- snowed. He liked the cold of the festive season and skirted a few couples all bundled up and holding hands.

He got to the bus-stop and tilted his head to the silvery mood above. The paleness from the heavenly orb reminded him of Sasuke's moonlit skin, and the dark night was exactly like Sasuke's hair- the Ex he loved.

"Fuck me," Naruto sighed in the bare air, "It's been over a year, let it go,"

The bus screeched to a stop at the curb and he when the pneumatic doors opened, he stepped into the almost empty bus and grabbed a handrail. The ride to midtown took less than five minutes he hopped off Seventh Street.

At the mini-mart near the Exxon Gas station, he stepped in and smiled the teen manning the counter, "Hey Konohamru, how PG movies and calculus?"

The teen scowled, "I'm sixteen Naruto, I even have my driver's license. I'm practically an adult."

"Yes," The Uzuamki grinned while picking up a jug of milk and some pocky, "But you still can't drink beer or buy porn, so you're not there…yet."

"Oh, shut up." The gangly teen scowled while ringing up the items.

The Uzumaki braced one of his arms on the counter and reached over and ruffled the teens' hair. "No worries, you'll grow up…eventually."

Konohamaru sniffed while packing up the groceries in a paper bag, "Whatever…but…um, hey I was wondering…you look like this guy that, I dunno, can get girls anytime you want… can you teach me how to pick up a girl."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You know," Konohamru sniffed and acted cocky, "I mean college girls, the ones in my high school are too juvenile for me. I'm thinking I'm better off with older ones."

Laughing under his breath, Naruto took the bag, "Sorry scout, I'd love to but I can't help you out- I play for the _other_ team."

Not looking back to see the boy's gob-smacked reaction, Naruto crossed the street and entered his modest apartment building, bypassed the elevator with the BROKEN sign on its door and took the stairs.

Fishing into his pocket for his keys, Naruto took the phone out, looked at the eight misses calls and the single voice message. Grimly, Naruto entered the apartment, flicked the lights on the one-bedroom flat and dropped his keys in the bowl just inside the room.

Dropping his knapsack on the couch and toeing off his shoes, he went straight to the fridge, put in the milk and pulled out a beer. Three gulps in, his eyes strayed to the phone resting just beside him, but after a second, were forced away. With resolute determination to ignore the cell, he switched the TV on and searched for any comedy he could find. A rerun of South Park was on and he dropped the remote- to watch the comedy or satirical comedy; there was no difference to him.

He snorted when Kenny died- _again_ and at commercial break went to put on some water for his instant ramen. He eyed the phone again but then dragged his attention back to making his meal. With the electric kettle on, he found his eyes straying-once again- to the _damn_ phone.

"UGH!" Naruto grunted and scrubbed both hands over his face, "Why the hell is Sasuke in my head for so god- I'm fucked,"

As the kettle bubbled, Naruto plucked out a cup of instant ramen and ripped the plastic off. The Miso Pork flavor written on the packet sparked off a memory of when he had cajoled Sasuke into going to Irachiku's and how the man had looked like a sore thumb clad in a three-piece Armani suit sitting next to a college student in faded jeans and an 'eyesore' orange tee.

Naruto picked the Styrofoam cup up and smiled weakly. "Nothing in that empty-carb, MSG filled, soup kitchen you'd like huh, bastard."

The memory of seeing Sasuke's slightly widened eyes when he tasted Teuchi's signature miso slithered through his mind like smoke and he dropped the cup. Once again, Naruto's eyes slid over to the phone.

Turning back to the now whistling kettle, Naruto poured the hot liquid into the cup and covered it. His blunt nails drummed on the tiled counter as he mentally counted off the seconds. After three minutes he plucked the lid off and dunked his chopsticks inside.

Going back to the couch he forced himself to try and follow Morty while he fucked up another of Rick's inventions but couldn't hold on much more.

Dropping the cup on the tiny coffee table, Naruto took up the phone and after clenching his fist around it, swiped it open and looked balefully at the misses calls and the deleted them. Then, he bit his lower lip and accessed the voice message and pressed it to his ear.

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke's voice was deep and his words deliberate, but Naruto could head the soft slur in his words from alcohol, _"I'm at Icha-Icha, your grandfather's club, and you're not here. Where are you Dobe? Don't you remember our arrangement, usurontankachi? We pretend to flirt or fight and then I take you home and fuck your brains out? Hm? I remember the last time I had you under me- do you? You were flushed red, golden hair all over my pillow, lips bitten red, panting and groaning while I slammed in-_ "

Naruto dropped the phone like it was a blistering iron, searing the skin of his palms to ashes and tucked both hands under his arms. The worst thing was that he remembered that night too, a week before it had all gone to shit.

Sasuke had taken him up to the roof of his condo and had slow danced with him under the stars, kissed him silly under the moon and taken him back to the room where he had poured half a bottle of Chardonnay on parts of Naruto's skin and slowly licked it off him. The Uzumaki had been insensate to anything but his older lover and their lips hadn't left the other at any time during the deep, intense sex.

Cradled up against the heat of the other man, Naruto had traced the curve of Sasuke's aristocratic cheekbones to his slender nose and the subtle arch of his eyebrows, now relaxed in sleep. Naruto had never seen someone so beautiful as him and knew he would never find someone like Sasuke again.

And he was right.

After the breakup, he had gone to clubs and bars to get Sasuke out of his head only to meet guys where his blasted brain kept plastering Sasuke's face over the men he met. And the worst part was he kept comparing them to Sasuke- _Sasuke would never say something as stupid as that_ , or _Sasuke would never order that amount of junk food_ , or, _Sasuke would never set foot into this bum ass club._

For months that was all he saw; Sasuke- the man whose simple dark-eyed look would make an earthquake erupt in this stomach or, with a slight tilt of his lips would give Naruto a yearning to kiss them so deeply that he'd temporarily blank out.

Sasuke had made him feel like nobody else… No one could match up to Sasuke- hell, no one _was_ Sasuke.

He was spoiled…by Uchiha Sasuke.

Casting a bleak eye at the now cold ramen, Naruto took it, crossed the floor to his kitchen and dumped the half-full cup into the trash. Looking around, he scrubbed another hand over his face and felt the dire need to take a shower.

Stripping, he stepped into the tiny box shower and felt the lukewarm water on which he dialed just a little hotter. Tilting his head back, the blonde allowed the water to cascade over his face. Raking his hand through his wet locks Naruto wondered how he had gotten so weak.

He'd grown up scrappy, able to best boys twice his size and double his fighting aptitude. How was it that just one look from this upscale, bougie, rich kid who never knew the meaning of 'lack', to get to him?

Sasuke had dug into places inside his mind that even Naruto hadn't known were there. The man had pulled out everything inside him- his best and his worst, Naruto remembered nights moaning in ecstasy and days screaming at the wall in frustration.

"Fucking Uchiha," Naruto mumbled under his breath while yanking the water to ice-cold. The sensations from the warm water were just a bit too arousing with Sasuke on his mind so he had to do something drastic; remove the enticement.

Looking at his wilting cock, Naruto huffed in sadistic pleasure as the cold water doused his arousal, "Not today."

Stepping out, Naruto grabbed a fluffy blue towel and dabbed at his chest before wrapping it around his waist. In the bedroom, he yanked a pair of boxers on and a loose tee before going back to the main room, grabbing his book bag and taking the textbooks out.

Cracking the book back to the section he needed to study and immersed himself in the biological terms. The budding pediatrician stayed up, rifling through the books, jotting notes, brewing cups of heavily sugared coffee and pacing while memorizing the info. He crawled to bed at about midnight with the phone near him.

Punching the pillows into a mountain, Naruto twisted away from the phone and stared at the wall before he found himself turning back to the device, his heart pounding in his chest. Reaching out he took the phone up and accessed the voice mail again.

" _I'm at Icha-Icha, your grandfather's club, and you're not here. Where are you Dobe? Don't you remember our arrangement, usurontankachi? We pretend to flirt or fight and then I take you home and fuck your brains out? Hm? I remember the last time I had you under me- do you? You were flushed red, golden hair all over my pillow, lips bitten red, panting and groaning while I slammed inside you…"_

Naruto swallowed over a dry throat, Sasuke's voice never failed to get him aroused, even more, when had had just one too much, " _You called my name, over and over again, until you were hoarse…d'you remember that? You clawed my shoulders, begging me to make you cum…but I didn't. You almost punched me too, grabbed my hair so tight my scalp hurt for days."_

Gem blue eyes flitted closed as the memory came back to him in spades. " _Your eyes… fuck Naruto, your eyes were fire, burning me, consuming me, I wanted to possess every inch of you."_

A tear almost made its way out from under tan lids, "You _had_ me Sasuke. You fucking had me,"

" _But I couldn't hold onto you…could I?"_ Sasuke's voice had gone dim, _"I couldn't hold on to you…even after all that shit…I needed you but you weren't there…and I can't…"_

The message ended and a deep ache settled into the Uzumaki's chest. His fingers played over the phone as the urge to call Sasuke back came over him but he couldn't afford himself to be so weak. He turned over on his belly and pressed his face into his pillow after shoving the phone away. The memories Sasuke's voice had evoked threatened to overtake his mind, but by sheer force of will, he pushed them back. Eventually, he drifted off…with a heavy and aching heart.

* * *

 _ **Two, don't let him in…**_

 _ **…You'll have to kick him out again**_

* * *

"Motherfuck- I did it," Naruto whispered to dotted the last period on his exam. He dripped the pen and rolled his neck where the small cracks of his bones relieved a part of the tension that had made his neck stiff from the moment he had gotten the exam.

He shot a quick look to the clock and sighed- he had eleven minutes to go over his work but after skimming through the paper with his step-by-step explanation of Binary Fission, a drawn formula of peptide bonds, and sketch definition of an anaerobic cell, he deemed it well enough and leaned over on the table.

With his aching head cradled in his hands, Naruto tried to massage the tension away. This ache had started from the night he had gotten Sasuke's message and had been an ever-present thrum in the back of his mind.

It was a miracle he'd been able to study for the exam at all.

Pressing his fingertips into his temples, Naruto prayed for the overseer to call time and he could escape this madness. The hollowness inside from Sasuke, the stress for his exams and the caffeine crash from the copious cups of coffee he had drunk over the past three nights were a toxic mix. A hot cup of strong chamomile tea and his bed was calling him like a siren.

"Pens down," The overseer called,

"Thank fuck," Naruto murmured under his breath, shoved his writing material and waste paper into his knapsack and with a quick wave to an awakening Shikamaru, Naruto hightailed it out of the large room.

He was halfway across campus when he checked his speed and slowed. He was at the Liberal Arts building and stopped to brace his hand on the wall of a building and closed his eyes to breathe. The day was overcast and he could feel rain in the air but somehow the torrent just didn't burst.

"Oi, dickless,"

"I just can't catch a break, can I?" Naruto groaned. The one person he just did not need to see right now was coming right at him.

Sai Root was the living, pre-reincarnation of Sasuke Uchiha. The twenty-three-year-old had the same dark hair and eye coloring and the same moonlit pale skin as his Ex. The only thing that was the decimal between Sasuke and Sai was the Sai had no filter at all. The Art's major was a known pervert and said whatever came to his mind.

"Hey Sai," Naruto said straightening up and shoving his hand into his jeans, "What's up?

"You look like you need a good fuck," Sai replied blatantly, his skin-tight jeans and crop top baring his flat belly and his double-barrel piecing. "I'm ready and willing, you know,"

"You're always ready and willing," Naruto snorted, "We _all_ know that,"

"So, when and where?" Sai asked, leering slightly.

"No, Sai," Naruto replied, "Hell, not ever. You keep trying an' I keep saying no,"

"Yeah, I know," Sai grumbled while turning away, "But I keep hoping, see you later dickless,"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned away and left the campus entirely. His apartment was less than ten minutes' walk from the campus so he opted to walk, and in this frame of mind- it wouldn't hurt if a goddamn lightning bolt ran through him. It would put him out of his misery.

Climbing the stairs Naruto swore there was white behind his eyes- not the _'mind-blowing orgasm_ ' kind of white, but the ' _about to faint'_ kind of white.

He barely kicked the door closed before he collapsed on the couch and leaned back pressing a hand over his stinging eyes. He didn't know how long he laid there, trying to regulate his breathing and get some strength to not blackout. It was painful just blinking his eyes open and allowing them to focus so when someone knocked on his door the sound aggravated this migraine to exceptional ends.

"Go away," he called,

The knock came again,

Grabbing a pillow on the couch, Naruto threw it at the door, "I said go away,"

He pressed a hand to his burning eyes once more only to hear the knock once more. Pissed, Naruto lurched from the seat and even though that move made him want to hurl, he yanked the door open with every intention of yelling to the person to go the fuck away- only to feel a wave of ice wash over him and he froze,

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha.

Fuck.

How could he forget that the man knew where he lived?

The tycoon looked perfectly impassive, his hair classically spiked, and his dark eyes hooded. Sasuke's jacket and tie were missing and he was only in his coal vest and dark blue office shirt that had two buttons open, revealing his sharp clavicle. Naruto swallowed hard as he drank in the laid back version of his ex.

Sasuke stood with a certain nonchalant poise and a haughty tilt to his chin that always irritated the Uzumaki and as he was standing there, hands tucked into his pockets, looking so detached and unaffected while Naruto was in the middle of a _coffee-crash- migraine-exam-begotten-ex-boyfriend-emptiness- fucked up- mood_. Naruto had no goddamn strength to deal with this- so after a second, he slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

Or- at least he tried,

Goddamn, the man's ninja reflexes- Sasuke's hand shot out and stop the door from slamming, and stuck a foot in the jam even more. Naruto growled and kicked it out but Sasuke didn't even budge.

"May I come in?"

Blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets- what the hell? How was Sasuke so fucking arrogant and insufferable that he had shown up _uninvited_ at Naruto's apartment- and was now asking to come in!

"Fuck no," Naruto snarled, "Get the hell off my doorstep and out of my building. I don't want to see your fucking face,"

 _Lies,_ His conscience taunted, _You've wanted to see him ever since he left that message on your phone._

"Do you," Sasuke said quietly, his dark eyes doing that infernal thing of slithering under Naruto's shields and digging into his soul. "Do you really Naruto?"

The blonde bit down on his inner cheek so hard he tasted blood, "Yes,"

"No." Sasuke replied, "You're lying."

Rage blasted into the Uzumaki's system so fast he saw red, "Who the fuck are you to tell me what the hell I'm feeling or not? You may be a pompous asshole Uchiha but you don't have that fucking right to tell me anything, not anymore,"

Something flashed over the Uchiha's face- something looking faintly like pain- for a nanosecond before it was gone.

"Naruto-"

"Save it," Naruto snapped angrily while he fought back his own pain, "Whatever you came to say, forget it. I've cut you off Uchiha, and I've moved on; I'm _done_."

 _Moved on- how? When the hell have you moved on?_ His mind taunted.

"But I'm not," Sasuke replied, "Just lis-"

"No," Naruto growled, "I am not going to be your midnight fuck anymore, Uchiha, I'm pretty sure a rich boy like you can find a pretty boy prostitute to show up whenever you press a button. I am not him."

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke snarled, his eyes narrowing, "Would you just listen to me?"

"Why?" Naruto returned stiffly, "What can you say now that you've not said already, huh Uchiha?"

Dark eyes narrowed to slits.

"This," Sasuke said, his hand snatching out to grab Naruto, drag him in and kiss him hard.

The Uchiha's lips were demanding, pressing hard enough to make Naruto's lips open. Then a supernova erupted in the Uzuamki's mind. Everything came back to him; Sasuke's smell, his touch, the feel of his thin firm lips and the tangle of his agile tongue.

Naruto shivered when the tip of Sasuke's tongue ran over the roof of his mouth and then twined with his tongue. The kiss then softened with smoother loving strokes and soft nips. After revisiting known territory, Sasuke pulled back with his teeth scraping over Naruto's bottom lip. His dark eyes were hooded and but blown wide and Naruto could see the flaring of his nostrils.

Then what had just happened connected, the bliss left, the agony surged and he reacted, by burying a fist in Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha face snapped to the side and a deep grunt came from the middle of his chest.

Leaning into Sasuke's ear Naruto whispered, "It's not working Uchiha, save your face and leave,"

Dark eyes that had a level of pain- from the punch Naruto was sure- met him and then Sasuke nodded with a visible swallow, "Of course… I'll go,"

Watching the man leave tested every cell in Naruto's body that was begging for him to come back. As his back disappeared around the corner, Naruto stepped back into his apartment and closed the door.

His back met the hard partition and he slowly slipped down to the floor. His eyes stared unseeingly at the far wall for over five eternal minutes until the tears started to drip silently down his chin. He had just let the man of his dreams walk away without knowing how raw Naruto was inside- how he ached for Sasuke's touch and how the mere thought of him sent a mixed mélange of emotions through the Uzumaki.

But he had sent him away- all because of pride.

Then again, if he didn't have his pride, what did he have? Should he have succumbed and let Sasuke have his way and hate himself in the morning, or push Sasuke away and spend the night in a cold bed, alone?

"I'm a fucking idiot." Naruto sighed, pressing the back of his hand to his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Three, don't be his friend  
You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning…  
And if you're under him  
You ain't getting over him…**_

* * *

"Look who's back from the dead," Ino taunted as Naruto joined them at the bar's counter.

Exams were over and it was full-on celebration mood. The group had decided to meet up at a bar downtown, and since it was a full week from Sasuke's impromptu visit, Naruto had shoved the very memory of it to the back of his mind and moved on.

After pocketing his ID and stepping into the bar, Naruto had instantly spotted, Ino all done up in a shimmering silver mini dress and a pair of silver heels the could give Lady Gaga a run for her money at the bar counter.

"Hi Ino," Naruto grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Who did you rob that get-up from; Chanel or the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz?"

Ino scowled and flicked an olive from her martini to him, "Go away,"

Looking over, Naruto spotted Shikamaru in his sole club shirt, a dark green Henley over acid wash jeans chatting with his girlfriend Temari. The Nara genius' face a little flushed either by the alcohol or the little to nothing outfit Temari had on; a scandalous red high-waist skirt that ended mid-thigh and tiny crop top.

Over to the corner, he spotted Kiba, his best friend from basic-school who was half-way through his BA in Veterinary Degree and interning at his sister's practice at night and weekends so it was like once in a blue moon he ever got to see him- when they did though, it was madness.

"BRO!" Kiba hollered while literally leaping over a few tables and some people to get to Naruto and when they did collide, it was like atoms fusing- seamless.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto grinned, clapping his friend on the back, "Whatcha ya been up to man?"

"Ugh," Kiba groaned, the two red fang marks on his face twisting with his frown, "Pure hell. Been trying to make a buck out of fifteen cents bro."

"Tell me about it." Naruto surmised while rocking back on his heels. "Been hard on me too,"

Kiba nudges him towards the bar table and there ordered two beers, he then dipped his head and said lowly, "So I was talking to Sakura like ten minutes ago and she said like you have a new guy in your life of sumthin'? Like are you two serious?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto twisted the cap off, "Nope, you must have misheard, she was talking about my ex, but he's gone, complete out of the picture, for a while now, actually."

Kiba shook his head and his wild locks fluttered, "Sorry man, can't tell you how fucked up I'd be if Hinata just left me."

"Yeah," Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend's fiancée, "How's that going? Hiashi found a way to kill you yet?"

A wolf-like grin crossed Kiba's face, "Nope, but he's trying, hasn't gotten me yet."

"Good for you," Naruto nodded after taking a sip of his beer, "She's still doing that English major thing?"

"Uh-huh," Kiba nodded while gulping the last of his beer, "Wants to be an editor, and before you ask, no she or Old Man H doesn't know I'm here. Can't let they know that I still remember what beer tastes like,"

Naruto laughed, "Where do they think you are?"

"The library." Kiba shrugged.

Beer nearly spewed out of Naruto's nose, "Dude, you in a library? It'd be better if you told then went to Mars. Do you even know what a library looks like?"

"Hey!" Kiba snapped, "I'm in Vet school, dude, do you know how much crunching time that takes?"

"Crunching or munching?" Naruto teased before laughing and slinging a hand over Kiba's shoulder, "I'm just messing with you, bro, I know you work hard."

"Hmph," Kiba snorted while swirling his beer, "But for real, though, who was this dick that you were seeing?"

Pinching his nose Naruto sighed. Hell, Sakura and Ino knew who it was and by the looks he'd starting getting around the University, a couple of other people knew too, so where was the harm in telling Kiba.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kiba's bottle smashed on the ground and Naruto had to jump back from the wet splinters, "Dude, what the hell?"

"What?" Kiba gawked, "You mean to fucking tell me that you were in with one of richest people in the fucking planet and you have the nerve to _'what-the-hell'_ me? I'm the one who should be saying that to you. WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!"

"Keep your damn voice down!" The blond hissed. "Astronauts in the fucking space station heard you."

"For good reason," Kiba said tugging Naruto away from a guy who had come to clean up the mess. "You serious, aren't you…you and Sasuke?"

"Like a heart attack," Naruto sighed. He looked around and even with the laughter and happiness around him, he felt…empty. Couples were having fun, kissing, dancing, and cuddled up together- a cruel reminder of what he had had.

"I'm sorry man." Kiba said with a deep frown on his face, "I'm just… it's just fucking overwhelming to think you'd be in with a rich kid like that."

"I know," Naruto replied with a sigh and a shrug, "I still can't believe it either."

Looking around once more, the Uzumaki felt a little smothered and suddenly wanted air. "Hey Kibs, I need some air, okay."

"Yeah man," Kiba nodded, "Do what you need to do,"

Pushing his way through the crowd, Naruto slipped out of the bar through a side door and into the darkness of an alley. With the door closed, he pressed his back against the rough wall and tilted his head up to the sky.

The craving of cigarette almost overcame him and he scrubbed a hand over his face. He tugged out his phone and scrolled through his past calls, skipping over Sakura, Shikamaru and Granny Tsunade until he got to Sasuke's.

Staring at the number Naruto felt like someone addicted to crack, ditching it one moment but inevitable coming back to get a harder dose to get the craving to cease.

"I'm a fucking masochist," Naruto said to himself, "Coming back to the pain just to get hurt again."

In the darkness of the alley, he stared at the number until his vision blurred before he pressed 'call.'

The ringtone rang once…twice… thrice…

By the third Naruto was about to hang up but he didn't. If it went to voicemail at least he could say he had tried- but to his bad luck, Sasuke answered.

"Uchiha."

"Just shut up and listen," Naruto said, trying to stop the trembling from his voice, "Do you know how I've been drivin' myself crazy thinking that maybe, just fucking maybe you actually loved me? All the months I thought we were together, I tried, Sasuke I tried so fucking hard, coming back every time you shoved me away like some pathetic fucker who loves pain. I came back so many times, too many times, and every time I left you hurting even more," Naruto broke to laugh disparagingly at himself, "I never learn- I never _fuckin'_ learn- but I made my decision- you're fucking bad medicine for me Uchiha. I'm through, I'm done, I've already cried enough, and rubbed my fuckin' heart raw over you. You're not worth much more of my pain, Stay away from me."

Indiscriminately cutting the call off Naruto felt like a boulder the size of Hogake's Mountain had been lifted off his shoulder. He felt…free but somehow empty inside.

Shooting a look at the bar while hearing the deep _thumpa-thumpa_ beat he rolled his shoulders, shook his head to dislodge all the lingering thoughts about Sasuke and went back inside the bar. He was going to have fun if it killed him- hell, he had gotten straight A's on his exams so it was time to celebrate.

Seeing Kiba, Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari, her taller brother, Kankuro, a chubby guy Choji and a few of his other batch mates he joined them and catching Kiba's eye grinned over, showing his new attitude.

Turning he bumped right into Sakura and grinned grabbed her, lifted her over his head and spun her around. Squealing the pink-ette did her best to keep her heels from not poking someone's eye out.

"Naruto!" Sakura managed to squeak out while growing at him, "Put me down!"

"Only if you'll get drunk with me," Naruto replied laughing, "Deal."

Huffing, Sakura nodded and then he slowly put her down and grinned, "So…body shots... on you?"

He ducked her slap but laughing dragged towards the bar. Under the strobe lights and the loud music, Naruto forced himself to have fun- fucking Uchiha be damned. Body shots, dancing, more alcohol, more dancing, a few drags of a joint and when he felt sober enough to remember, a glass of water.

It was sometime on the downside of one a.m, before he stumbled, half-tipsy into his apartment after Shikamaru- the designated driver for the night and the only one who had some common sense- had dropped him off.

He toed off his shoes, stripped his shirt off and barely made it to his couch before he dropped on it, yanked his phone out and replayed Sasuke's message. He still hated the bastard but if there was one thing about the man he loved it was the Uchiha'a voice. It was dark, smoky, an addictive, like liquid sex. Naruto remembered one night when Sasuke had _talked_ him into orgasm.

Curling in a semi-circle, Naruto listed to the message, replaying it until he had fallen asleep, knowing that he was going to hate himself in the morning.

His sleep was rudely awakened when his phone rang, and because it was so close to his ear- latterly inches away- his eyes snapped open. Blindly grabbing for the phone, he swiped it open without even checking to see who it was.

"Yeah?" Mired in sleep and a half-drunken state he didn't realize his voice had gone all soft, and husky.

"…Did I wake you?" It took a hair longer than Naruto would have to realize who was speaking to him- and when it did connect that Sasuke was on the other half of the phone- he not only jerked awake but felt stone-cold sober.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Naruto asked stonily. "What the hell is wrong with you Uchiha?"

A soft sigh came from the older man, "I didn't call you to fight, Naruto- I just want to talk to you. Alone…I have a lot of explanations to do and even though I don't deserve it, I need to set it straight."

The urge to tell Sasuke to fuck off and go to hell with a lot more of the flavourful curses he had picked up from his grandmother spat somewhere in the middle came to him but he refrained. Sasuke didn't seem angry or emotional- but calm and rational.

Sitting up, Naruto clenched his eyes tight- knowing that he might regret his next words but said them anyway, "What do you want from me, Sasuke?'

 _What do you want from me that you haven't already taken?_ Were the words he wanted to say but didn't have the strength to.

"Can you meet me at the Rasengan Resort, I know it's late but I leave tomorrow and I can't let this go much more," Sasuke replied, his voice a little tight. "It's a little overdue, don't you think?"

Naruto scoffed while getting up and grabbing his discarded shirt, "Please tell me what is your definitions of overdue...but yeah, I'll meet you there."

" _Arigato_ ," Sasuke said softly, "The doorman will let you in,"

Naruto didn't have the strength to roll his eyes; Sasuke was so confident in his actions that he had already told the doorkeeper to let him in when he got there, "Cocky sonofbitch, aren't you."

"Hn."

The call cut off and Naruto grabbed his cell and his wallet. "I'm so gonna hate myself in the morning."

Leaving the apartment at three o'clock in the morning, Naruto hailed one of the late-night cabs and told the driver the destination. Cruising through the empty roads, Naruto was more caught up in his mind than anything else, paid him and looked at the luxurious dark wood of the guest house before releasing a tense breath and walked forward.

"Game time," he said to himself while coming to the entrance.

He came to the entrance where a silver-haired man looked up from his magazine and slowly scanned his eyes from Naruto's blond head to his Converse clad feet, "You must be Uzuamki Naruto."

Although weirded out by the guy's look, Naruto nodded, "Yeah,"

"Uchiha-san is waiting for you." The guard added drolly while pushing the open button, "Please, take the left corridor to the elevator and go to the penthouse floor,"

Nodding, Naruto followed his instructions and halfway there panicked and slammed the stop button. The elevator ground to a halt where Naruto started to curse himself for being a fucking idiot.

"One call and you jump to his command, like a stupid dog who can't remember the beatings he got before," Naruto grated while scrubbing both hands over his face, "What the fuck are you doing here Uzuamki, haven't you learned your lesson?"

Still, though he sighed and resumed the elevator, promising himself that he was only going to hear Sasuke out and then leave.

The elevator stopped and the doors smoothly opened to emit Naruto into a barley lit hallway covered in plush carpet.

"Typical bastard," Naruto murmured under his breath, "Has to get the royal treatment everywhere huh,"

There was only one door and after a bracing breath knocked with some quick raps of his knuckles.

"It's open," Sasuke's smooth, sibilant tone came through the air.

Naruto paused, a frown coming to his face- that wasn't Sasuke's normal tone of voice. It was Sasuke's voice but still not Sasuke. What the hell was going on?

Hesitantly pushing the door in, Naruto stepped just a few feet inside and stopped to scan the room. Sasuke was sitting on a cream couch, his shirt opened to the last buttons and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was hunched over with his hair falling over his face and his pale hands clasping a tumbler of dark golden liquid.

Naruto slowly crossed over to him and sat on the couch directly across from the older man. Silently, Sasuke reached over and flipped another glass open and silently filled it with more of the amber liquid. Looking up Sasuke held the glass out to him.

When Naruto's blue eyes met black, and his fingers touch Sasuke's he felt breathless. It always happened when he was in ten feet of the man- his lungs suddenly decided to malfunction. Sipping the liquid, Naruto felt a burn, "Scotch, Sasuke? I thought you hated this drink."

Broad shoulders shrugged, "I changed,"

"Really," Naruto scoffed, while nudging the glass away, "I find that hard to believe, knowing you."

Sasuke's eyes closed, and his voice sounded defeated, "I didn't call you here to fight Naruto."

Inexplicably, anger shot to Naruto's system, "Then why did you call me here, Uchiha?"

Pale fingers pressed a button on a phone's screen and then Naruto heard his voice. _"Just shut up and listen...do you know how I've been drivin' myself crazy thinking that maybe, just fucking maybe you actually loved me? All the months I thought we were together, I tried, Sasuke I tried so fucking hard, coming back every time you shoved me away like some pathetic fucker who loves pain. I came back so many times, too many times, and every time I left you hurting even more… I never learn- I never fuckin' learn- but I made my decision- your fucking bad medicine for me Uchiha. I'm through, I'm done, I've already cried enough, and rubbed my fuckin' heart raw over you. You're not worth much more of my pain, Stay away from me."_

Naruto bristled, "Yeah so?"

Sasuke fingered the glass and his head was still down. "I can't stop thinking about it…"

"About what?" Naruto snapped.

Pale fingers carded through midnight hair and when Sasuke's head titled back Naruto saw something he thought he'd see on Sasuke's face, pain. But it was gone in the next second, masked by the man's perfect poker face.

"How we were together," Sasuke replied, "At first it was only a fling, a good fuck but-"

"But nothing!" Naruto snapped, "It _was_ a fling. You used me like some whore, over and over again when I was stupid enough to think you wanted me for me- even after you had said so. Tell me Sasuke, the moment you came unto me in the club, was I just the luckiest sonofabitch to win the million-dollar man prize that night, huh?

Sasuke's face was drawn with stress and he didn't have the strength to spin anything so he told Naruto the truth, "Yes… and no."

"What the hell do you mean no?" Naruto shot back darkly, "You can't remember me telling you I loved you only to have you say it too and then have it blow up in my face, not even a month after? You were a fucking infinity puzzle Sasuke, every time I thought I solved a piece, you proved me wrong."

"And you forget what it was like with my family." Sasuke snapped, "I had commitments to take care off or did you forget that?"

"Oh no, I didn't," Naruto snapped, "You were all, Father wants me to do this, Itachi needs me do that, Mother wants me to jump over the fucking moon. When were you ever going to live your own life Sasuke?"

"You mean leave my obligations, buy you a mansion, get married, have the two-point four kids and dog while living happily in love? Get your head out of the damn skies, Naruto, love doesn't mean shit." Sasuke snapped.

Wide blue eyes had the full expression of someone who had just been slapped in the face with a mallet. Naruto's shock seemed to radiate from his person like radioactive waves. In the next second, Sasuke realized what had just come out of his mouth and grimaced.

"Shit," He clenched his eyes tight, "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry Naruto."

"Yes… you did." Naruto's reply was still like tepid water. "It's clear to me I was fooling myself all these years and I'm more of an idiot to think you've changed… all I wanted was who is open, committed, and someone who I can love despite it all. I want…fuck, I want someone who can switch from having candlelight dinners to instant ramen, from wine to Dr. Pepper from a bed to a fucking futon and that clearly isn't you."

Sasuke opened his eyes just as Naruto stepped up to him, "Goodbye Sasuke; you know all this time I had thought it was too good to be true, _you_ were too good to be true, and now you have proved me right. I've got to go," Naruto's voice was thick with pain. "This was a mistake Sasuke. I should have never come here...because you don't love me like I do you…I've cried enough Sasuke…I can't take this anymore."

The Uchiha was silent, his head twisted to the wall. Just as Naruto was turning away, Sasuke's voice was just as haunted. "Why do you think I keep coming back to you? Why do you think I can't let you go?"

Naruto froze in his tracks only to feel Sasuke turning him back towards him. Dark eyes were unfathomable, deep and dark with brimming emotion. A pale hand cupped Naruto's scarred cheek, "It was always you, Naruto, no one else. No one else could turn me on like you, no one else could aggravate me as you could, and no one else could make me feel as human as you can. Please believe me."

The words were said in calm sobriety but Naruto didn't want to believe them-once again, it was just a bit too good to be true. Pale lips were just inches away, open and ready for his forgiving kiss but Naruto denied the yearning. Pulling away, Naruto went to the door, "You've fooled me too many times, Sasuke, goodbye. Have a good life."

He was half-blind when he got into the elevator, half-deaf to the guard calling to him and completely insensate when he got home.

(*)(*)(*)

Naruto was barely listening to the lecturer's words with the majority of the information going in one ear and out the other. The night with Sasuke at the hotel room was still making circles in his head and he couldn't concentrate for shit. He was barely doodling notes when the intercom chipped in.

"Attention students in the Biochemistry faculty, this is a public service announcement that pertains to a certain blonde-haired and blue-eyed sophomore who will remain anonymous, and who has unequivocally stated to his former partner that anyone who wants to be with him, hereby known as the prospective partner, must be open, committed, spontaneous and must indulge in the nutritionally void, nothing but pure starch and flavour but somehow it is the food of the gods, miso ramen."

Settled in a classroom, smack in the middle of the faculty, Naruto's eyes widened; holy shit- what the hell was Sasuke doing and how the hell had the Uchiha gotten into the Dean's office and even more, why in hell was he broadcasting this to every ear in the building?

Naruto felt frozen in his seat as his head started to swim in concentric circles. Then the confusion morphed into anger surged through his system. Did Sasuke think he was that young and gullible to fall for any more of his tricks?

"… This is a formal notice that such former partner, in order to be the prospective and only partner, has received the message and will agree to the terms specified with the stipulations that this freshman will agree to, and I quote, 'someone who can switch from having candlelight dinners to ramen, from wine to Dr. Pepper and from a bed to a fucking futon."

The class was so silent that the dearth of noise seemed to ring in Naruto's ears.

"…And said sophomore will be given unlimited reassurances of love and commitment because such former and now prospective partner is sick and goddamn tired of seeing blue eyes only in his dreams. If such sophomore is agreeable to these terms, he will find the prospective partner in the Dean's office, but please note that this offer has a limited time and will expire in fifteen minutes. The sophomore is hereby advised to hurry."

The intercom chipped out and whispers erupted through the class as everyone had completely forgotten about the lecture.

The intercom chipped in, "Ten minutes…"

The class resumed but Naruto's mind was nowhere in it. He kept staring at the clock with his leg jumping in anxiety and indecisiveness. Was it possible that Sasuke really wanted to do what he had just said? Did he dare give back the remnants of what Sasuke had blithely discarded? The truth was he had been in agony from the moment had walked out of Sasuke's condo but was he that much of a masochist to reignite pain into his life? But then again…Naruto knew he loved Sasuke, bad boy, egotistic, self-absorbed asshole as he was.

"…Six and counting…"

Before the announcement, the class was on the track of winding down, but now the professor, clearly offended with being disturbed, seemed very poised to use the missed minutes and stretch the class. Naruto couldn't-wouldn't-have that.

It was four minutes to the deadline when Naruto just couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from his seat not caring about the professor's start of fright or the students gaping at him as rushed out of the door without a second thought. He bolted down the hallways and resolutely pushed his way through the mingling students who scuttled out of his way.

Naruto reached the Dean's office where inordinately, no guard was trying to blast the door open. Banging on it, the door was yanked open and he fell inside only to get caught by strong hands, the door was slammed behind him, his back met the solid partition and warm lips found his.

When he had expected the kiss to be trademark Sasuke; hot, heavy and blistering with arousal, instead, Naruto was treated to soft lips, slow motions and a deep and sensual kiss. Sasuke's hands didn't stray from his cupping his face to his back or his butt and the clothed member pressing into his wasn't flaccid but wasn't about to rupture the fabric either.

"You fucking asshole," Naruto scoffed lightly, "Where is the cold-as-ice Uchiha, and what did you do with him?

Sasuke pressed his forehead on Naruto's staring into his blue eyes. "He woke the fuck up and realized that he had thrown away the best thing in his life for shit that could never match up."

Shooting a look over his shoulder to the closed door, Naruto asked, "How the hell did you get in here anyway?

"I know the Dean, Hatake was my former private tutor and let's just say an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii for him and his partner was not something he could refuse and graciously turned a blind eye- hell, he even left the door open." Sasuke replied, "I just had to do something to prove to you how serious I was. Do you believe me now?"

Slowly, Naruto nodded, "But you just made my life here harder, you jerk. This is going to be told for fucking decades after I leave her. My fucking grand-kids will hear of this."

"Ours," Sasuke whispered before kissing him, "Ours."

Blue eyes trembled with hope, "You mean…"

"Someday…." Sasuke shrugged before his eyelids dropped over hungry eyes, "Maybe. You want me to take you home and try to knock you up?"

The temptation was strong but Naruto refused, "I have class,"

"Fuck class," Sasuke said huskily, "Or don't you want to get reacquainted with my cock?"

Naruto shivered, "Oh I want to but, you waited some good couple months, a year even- you can wait a few more hours. The same hotel?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied while brushing his fingertips over Naruto's left cheek, "Come straight over, I'll be waiting."

Nodding, Naruto turned around and retraced his steps to the classroom, spotting gaping faces and dropped jaws. Without a word Naruto too his seat and endured the rest of the class with a secret grin on his face.

(*)(*)(*)

Naruto had barely come through the hotel's room when he was grabbed, shoved against a wall and kissed. The kiss was sinful plunder by a wet skillful tongue, sexy mobile lips, and heat, a strong almost magnetic heat, pulsing between them. In one sharp breath, Naruto got hit with a strong blast of Sasuke's musky body wash and natural smell; paired it was intoxicating.

Something started to disintegrate in Naruto's mind; the building blocks of his control. His gut was getting tighter as the nanoseconds passed and his arousal was going through the roof. Pulling his head back, Naruto met eyes that had were so fully dilated he couldn't see the iris from the pupils.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as evenly as he could even as lust was threatening to break his voice, "In the next two minutes, I'm going to throw you on my bed and fuck you; very goddamn hard. So if you need to, run now."

Naruto's answer was him breaching Sasuke's pants and closed his slender fingers over the thick base of his cock nestled in short hair. The veins at the root were rigid, filled with blood and the skin taught and hot. Naruto bit his lip and lightly trailed down to the uncut head that was starting to leak.

Sasuke's head arched back at the erotic touch and his skin was so sensitive that he swore he felt every single ridge of Naruto's fingers as they moved over him. Returning to the base Naruto started to rub, caress, tease and torture. After massaging the thick muscle of the shaft his fingers cupped and rolled heavy balls before pressing the scrotum.

Leveling hooded eyes to Naruto, Sasuke in an aroused growl, said: "You're playing with fire."

A pleased smirk twitched at Naruto's face as he moved back up to the crown, pushing a fingertip into the leaking slit while his other fingers ran circumference around the head, "Maybe I want to get burned."

"You asked for it." Sasuke then buried his face in Naruto's neck, licking, sucking and biting at the skin there. Sasuke found the same pressure point that had been his favorite place to maul when he and Naruto were together and attacked it mercilessly. By the time he bit down on the vein, Naruto was gasping beneath his touch,

As the same time, Sasuke had slipped his hand under Naruto's pants, grasped his filling shaft and repeated Naruto's actions, rubbing and squeezing Naruto's now rigid dick until his palm was wet.

The harsh breath that was vibrating from Naruto's chest and flared nostrils was enough for Sasuke to grab him and lead them both into his bedroom.

Grabbing at Naruto's thin shirt, Sasuke ordered, "Lift your arms."

Silently, Naruto obeyed him and in seconds the thin linen shirt was indiscriminately thrown to some corner in the room while Sasuke focused on the body bared to him.

Naruto's chest was lithe and had strong muscle groupings but still had hints of baby fat from his teenage years. Sasuke didn't care but ran his hand down a slightly trembling body and when he stopped at his sternum, pushed him hard.

"Ah!" Naruto called out in fright just before his body met the bed behind him.

With Sasuke perched over him, Naruto took time to cement his lover's face back into his mind. Fuck Sasuke was pretty; his cheekbones were sculpted and led to plump lips that Naruto could testify were more addictive than drugs or alcohol. The dark orbs were so deep that Naruto felt that he could drown in them and forgo the need for air.

"You're beautiful, you know that,"

He didn't really realize what he had just said until Sasuke had laced his fingers into Naruto's hair, leaned down and latched his teeth on Naruto's bottom lip, worrying it just before he fully kissed him.

Fair elbows were on either side of a blond head just as Sasuke prologue the kiss. With one hand still in Sasuke's hair, Naruto's other hand slipped over Sasuke's muscled chest, skimmed down over rock hard pectorals to stone-carved abs, tracing the entire muscled road-map.

With a last kiss, Sasuke pushed off the bed and slid down Naruto's body, where he took hold of Naruto's pants and tugged. Taking the silent cue, Naruto lifted himself and as they had already been loosened, the jeans slid off him smoothly.

Dropping the pants to the floor, Sasuke's eyes had narrowed to one target; the soon to be naked and writhing under him, tan body lying on the bed.

Slowly crawling back over Naruto, Sasuke saw clear hesitation in blue eyes and paused, "I won't hurt you, Naruto."

"You'd better not," Naruto replied, his words taking a double meaning- which Sasuke fully understood.

Naruto sat up on his elbows and looked as Sasuke reached over into his nightstand and took out some items. Naruto squinted wondering what he was holding until Sasuke dropped two items on the bed; beside him were a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

Pushing Naruto back to the bed, Sasuke started to slowly, Sasuke kiss down Naruto's body, pausing at length to suckle at his nipples and bite the arch of his ribcage when Naruto's back curved in pleasure.

Trembling, Naruto felt when Sasuke flipped him on his belly and started to kiss, lick and bite down his spine. The blond was dripping on the sheets below him and was burning from the inside out. He felt Sasuke snake an arm around his waist and pull him up.

"Do you want me to fuck you this way, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear, "Or do you want face to face?"

Tan hands clenched on the sheets as Naruto arched his back. He could feel Sasuke rigid dick just behind him and couldn't wait for Sasuke to change his mind, "This way, please."

Warm breath met his ear, "Just so you know, I'm going to fuck you now and make love to you after, Naruto."

Everything crashed and Naruto shattered to pieces. "Sasuke, please!"

His thighs were nudged open and Naruto felt a slick finger circle his clenching ring before it slipped inside. This felt perfect…amazing, this was Sasuke. Slow, steady strokes widened and prepared the passage for entry while Sasuke dropped kissed on his back. Somewhere between the second and third finger, Naruto had started to push back on Sasuke's fingers, a sign that he was getting used to the intrusion.

"You're still fucking tight," Sasuke said as Naruto clenched around his fingers. "Did you let any other man take what is mine, Naruto?"

Half out of his mind with lust, Naruto found it in himself to laugh, "Are you fuckin' crazy Sasuke? Who could be _you_ for _me?_ Now shut up and fuck me."

The rip of condom's foil was heard before hands grasped his hips and Naruto felt a thick dome press against his entrance. The burn of entry actually made more lust surge through the Uzumaki and he was panting in red want by the time Sasuke was inside him.

Clawing at sheets Naruto panted, "Ugh, fuck me Sasuke, it's been to fucking long."

Slow thrust started, merely rocking in and out but when red flew to Naruto's brain- and not only his- slow went out the window. Sasuke's dick was a battering rod inside him; Naruto's body was so tight, slick and responsive that Sasuke let all his reservations go and really started to pound. Naruto's barely registered his loud gasps, moans, and outbursts, begging for Sasuke to fuck him.

Arching up under Sasuke, Naruto felt when Sasuke pulled him right up to sit on his lap while Sasuke still fucked him upright. His arm came up to wrap around a dark head while deep thrusts surged into his body.

Needing to taste Naruto's lips Sasuke twisted his face and met his lips with a hard needful kiss. When Sasuke pulled back Naruto could only see hazed eyes and flushed skin. Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's hip, as a brace for his thrusts but he moved it to grab Naruto's hard cock.

Slick skin met slicker skin repeatedly as a hard dick was inside him and a warm hand was around his member; there was an inferno in Naruto's belly and white was starting to build behind his eyes. He could barely hold on to the emotions bubbling in his gut as his mouth was constantly open with his pants and guttural groans.

"Come for me, Naruto," Sasuke groaned while nosing a wet neck, "Let me hear you scream."

Sasuke's teeth then sank into Naruto's neck just as the blond was on the verge of orgasm and the pain from the bite only enhanced the pleasure. Screaming out his completion, Naruto only felt Sasuke coming inside him, his dick pulsing with his release.

Resting on his lover's firm chest Naruto heard him whisper, "I'm sorry."

Twisting to look at dark orbs that were filled with sorrow, Naruto had no doubt Sasuke was telling the truth- about everything, all the pain, sorrow, aggravation, and heartbreak he had caused the younger man.

Pressing a kiss to Sasuke's mouth Naruto replied, "I know…and I forgive you, but you better not try that shit and ditch me again or I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you."

The muffled snorts in the back of Naruto's neck to him that Sasuke was in total compliance with his words, just before the Uchiha eased Naruto off him and slowly laid them both on the bed.

"I don't doubt you would." Sasuke said while tracing his fingers over Naruto's cheek, "Do you know how many rules I've broken to be with you, dumbass?"

Smirking, while cuddling up to him, Naruto replied, "Not as much as I have, bastard."

THE END

* * *

 _I know- I know...ya'll thinking 'where is the next chapter of Drafted. it's coming...eventually, but I had to get this out first._

 _:)_


End file.
